


big mouth

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x02, Embarrassment, Episode Tag, M/M, Slight spoilers for episode 302, Teasing, XXL condoms!, and Derek is kinda a dick, but a good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles <em>knows</em> he should have got rid of that stupid fucking condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little drabble connected to 3x02… 
> 
> YES IT IS ABOUT THE CONDOM! XD

Stiles knows,  _okay_?He  _knows_  he should have got rid of that stupid fucking condom after it had dropped out of his pocket in economics class. The embarrassment had been  _plenty_ enough, thank you very much, and he didn't really want to think about how Finstock had said congratulations in that cocky, yet somehow creepy, praising tone while handing it back to him. So yeah.  _Should have_ got rid of it. But in the end? Nope.  _Didn't_ get rid of it. 

What a fucking  _idiot_.

"Uh… Yeeaaaah. I can—I can explain that?" He's trying not to look at Derek, trying to look  _anywhere_ but at Derek. Because yep, the alpha is holding a condom ( _the_ condom) which was XXL by the way, in his hand. The one that had  _again_  fallen out of his pocket while he'd been getting his laptop out of his bag, in regard to doing some research to find out information on the Beacon Hills bank vault so they'd know enough helpful goodies for them to get started on planning their plan of rescuing Erica and Boyd from the alphas, which was technically  _helping_ Derek by being the awesome Google-foo master who always rose up to the challenge and ended up saving the day. He was the goddamn  _hero_ , all right? So really, he shouldn't have to put up with this horrid bad luck pissing down on him like a freaking hurricane. 

 _Especially_ bad luck where Derek's involved.

"You take extra-large?" Derek's eyebrows are definitely rising to the occasion of _let's mock and make fun of poor Stiles the idiot_. Because  _seriously_?Those things that are plastered on the alpha's forehead are like big, black furry  _things_  and he does not like them right now.

"Erm… No? I kind of—kind of had to improvise… for something." He's feeling the blush heating up in his body like a furnace, heart beating at  _least_  fast enough for a heart attack to arise in a regular, healthy person, which  _he_   _is_. But no, he doesn't really feel like he is at the moment. He feels like he's going to  _die_ of shame.

Because Derek Hale is holding a condom.

Stiles's  _XXL_ condom.

And—yeah, now he's laughing.

"Wow." Derek whistles lowly,  _teasingly_. "I mean, with a mouth as big as yours?" And then he smirks, and  _oh you son of a_ —

" _Hey_!"

Derek just keeps laughing, and Stiles starts to question why he even  _bothers_ anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all for kicks!
> 
> I swear.
> 
> I also swear this may have a sequel :)


End file.
